


No News

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: No news is good news, they say, but that's bullshit.





	No News

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I angst'd again. Drabble written for the LiveJournal me_and_thee_100 comm, challenge 439: News

No news is good news, they say, but that's bullshit.

There's been no news, good or bad, for hours. There's been no change. You're still lying there, unconscious. I'm still sitting here, waiting for you to wake up.

We're in limbo, you and I: balanced on the knife's edge between life and death, in the sliver of space between this world and the next. The longer we're here, teetering on this edge, the more likely it will be that—

Well, that it'll be bad news after all. The worst.

And that's just not acceptable.

Wake up, Starsky. C'mon. _Wake up._


End file.
